


A prayer with no name

by NoaVice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Canon Compliant, Castiel is away, Dean Misses Castiel, Dean is praying, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, s12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice
Summary: Dean needed some time alone, to think, to collect himself. It had been a rough couple of months for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based vaguely on an Israeli song called "A song with no name" written and composed by Shalom Hanoch
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doh10LVsJYA

Dean was sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom of some random motel in nowhere Nevada where he and Sam were working a simple 'salt and burn' case. They already found who the ghost was, and are about to head out to the graveyard to finish it once and for all.

He needed some time alone, to think, to collect himself. It had been a rough couple of months for him. After his mom left he felt so lonely and deserted. He couldn’t take it anymore and told Cas everything he felt for him. He was delighted to find out that his feelings were reciprocated.

They told Sam the morning after their love confession, mostly because they couldn't hide their smiles (and the many love bites that adorned their necks, and the weird way Dean was walking). Sam just rolled his eye and said "Finally", but he, too, couldn't hide his happy smile.

The problem was that Cas had to go back looking for Lucifer, and Crowley suggested a way that required Cas and him to be in radio silence. No phone calls, no emails, no texts, nothing.

At first dean was hopeful that they'll come back quickly, but the months went by with no sign from his angel.

So he was there, in a foreign bathroom, praying.

 

"Cas, I don't even know if you can hear me. I miss you so much. I feel that my prayers are an echo in the wind. they are a sent letter to you, a life line, a longing for you.

I pray to you, and it's like a fallen leaf, scattered and forgotten. But it's also the soft light that illuminates my nights. It's you that walk beside me."

 

He could hear Sam in the other room setting everything they needed for the night's hunt. He should go and help him, but he couldn't bring himself to do that just yet.

 

"On the road, pictures and spirits are passing through my eye, and so many names. God I miss you…

Everything is dark around me, and it's oh so silent.

I see you in everything I look at, Cas, I hear your voice in every song. I wish you could hear me."

 

He was on the verge of tears. Being with Cas opened him to his own feelings, and having him so far away and absent made him sentimental and poetic. He didn't care though.

 

"My prayer is a gust of wind blowing through my open window. It's the source of my strength, when I laugh or cry. It's the end to my misery." 

 

He took a big breath and sighed. It is time to face the night. He wiped his eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve, and just before he opened the bathroom door he uttered another small prayer to the universe and to his beloved angel.

 

"Cas, maybe, just maybe, you are coming back to me."


End file.
